In selling gifts, merchants want to present a gift in an attractive display, and add value to the gift by providing customer needs at airport and gift shops visited by travelers. When traveling, people often desire to buy gifts for friends and relatives back home. However, given airport baggage restrictions, it is cumbersome to transport numerous gifts. Furthermore, if the gift includes metallic elements, a wrapped gift may have to be opened and inspected, causing travel delays. A merchant could add value to the gift by presenting the gift in an attractive package that could subsequently be mailed to a recipient. This package could allow display of the gift item, would provide a wrapping for the gift, and could be mailed to the recipient. Such a prepackaged item ideally would be ready to immediately be mailed to a recipient.